


It's Good

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Birthday Presents, Friendship, Non-Binary Thomas Connor, thomas starts crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Shawn makes a gift for Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It's Good

A goat-like beard with a pair of green-ish eyes poked out from behind the corner with a wicked smile.

Thomas stared at him, frowning.

“Heya, Thomas.” Shawn grinned.

“What do you want?” the mechanic grunted, letting it be known they were less than inclined to start a conversation.

The Irishman inched ever closer: “A wee lil’ birdie happened to come over and tell me it’s ya birthday!” he chirped. “So… I made ya this!” and a black and white lightning bolt darted from his hand onto the albino’s large, brick-like chest. The impact exploded into a ‘squeak’.

Thomas’ gargantuan hand wrapped around the Barley plushie as they stared at its innocuous face.

“He’s got a lil’ detachable eyepatch!” Shawn added giddily, “Ye can lift it!”

Under the eyepatch, Thomas found out upon inspecting it much like a nervous policeman inspects a bomb with a detonation countdown, was a wee heart sewn to the pirate’s face, made out of a piece of red velvet with a ‘to Connor’ carefully crocheted on top it with white thread.

They clicked their tongue, inhaled through the mouth, sniffled, and clicked their tongue again. Shawn looked at the albino with growing worry.

“Ya good, lad?”

The other coughed before making a strange grimace, eyes still glued onto the toy. They licked their lips to keep them humid and coughed another time.

“It’s good.” they said.

And before the toy maker could inquire further, they trotting away at an enviable speed, still followed by their strange, nearly distressed sounds.

“Benton! Benton, me lass!”

Lacie kept screwing that one bolt tighter without even turning to face him: “What now, Flynn?”

“Have ya seen Connor? I don’t think they liked my gift and now he’s probably out for my blood.”

“Was the gift a lil’ pirate plushie with an eyepatch?”

“Detachable eyepatch, yes.”

“Then I think they liked it.” she finally turned to the younger man, wiping some oil from her chin, returning its skin to the pale shade caused by her vitiligo: “They were holdin’ it and cryin’ like a kid who just got a kitten from their mom.”

Shawn deflated with a long sigh of relief - mostly because that meant his life wasn’t in mortal danger.

A pair of sturdy fingers pulled his ear up: “I want one too.”

“Ow, ow, ow, one what?”

“One o’ them butcher boys plush. The lil’ pirate one like the one ya made for Connor, specifically.” Lacie clarified, letting him go, “My birthday’s in two months. Get to work. And make one for that Cohen fellow too while yer at it, God knows he needs one.”

“Ok, _first of all,_ I already made a lil’ Edgar for Grant -” the Irishman complained, “And what do I get for _my_ birthday anyways? ”

“I’ll take ya out for drinks.”

“You will?”

“Yes.”

“On God?”

“Yes.”

“And you pay?”

“Yes.”

“And you do that for my onomastic too?”

“Get back to work before I hit you with a wrench, ya moron.”


End file.
